


Let Your Heart Be Next To Mine

by MayQueen517



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Casual Intimacy, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe gets some beard burn cause he asks very nicely, Joe in blue lace wouldn't leave my mind so now you benefit, Lingerie, M/M, Nicky shaves Joe's legs for him, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shaving, Unbeta'd, joe wears lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Joe and the finer luxuries of the modern world.Or: Joe wears some lingerie and everyone benefits.===Joe looks over to him, the sapphire lace panties back on, this time joined by the matching garter belt. Smoothed over freshly shaven legs, the stockings that Nicky had found feel like a second skin.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	Let Your Heart Be Next To Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807307) by [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith). 



> LISTEN, I read Nylon and then rambled in the comments about Joe wearing lingerie and this happened. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from the Phillip Phillips song 'Raging Fire'!

"Should I shave, you think?" Joe asks, looking down consideringly. Nicky hums, hooking his chin over Joe's shoulder from behind, peering down. Joe hears his breath stutter, the sapphire lace clinging to his hips and the bulge of his soft cock. The trailing tags for the garters brush against his lightly furred thighs, the matching stockings on the bed.

"I will like it either way," Nicky murmurs, smiling into the curve of Joe's neck. Joe leans his head back, a shiver creeping over his shoulders at the feeling of his bare ass against Nicky's soft sweatpants. Nicky is hot against his back, snuggled close, fingertips skating along the hem of the panties.

Joe hums, sinking back against Nicky as his love rucks his shirt up and off letting it drop to the floor.

"Would you do it for me?"

"Shave you?" Nicky asks, rubbing his cheek against Joe's bare shoulder. The shadow of stubble rasps against his skin and Joe wants to feel it on his thighs, wants everything Nicky will give him. Joe shivers, sighing softly as he drapes an arm back, tangling it into Nicky's hair, pulling him into a kiss.

Nicky's stubble scrapes against Joe's beard for a moment before he's kissing Joe, slow and dirty. Nicky's hands slide down Joe's hips, a cascade of sensation as he drags his hands back over Joe's front, nails digging in; lines of stinging fire in their wake that has Joe shuddering hard.

"Get into the bath. I'll shave you, _tesoro_ " Nicky says, pulling away as Joe grinds his ass back. The sapphire lace of the panties, silky and soft against him, is tented already, his cock filling rapidly. Nicky cups a hand over him, a groan slipping out of Joe's mouth.

"Go," Nicky says, gently nudging Joe forward.

===

The water is close to being too hot. The steam curls around him, perfumed oils and shea butter worked into his hair and his beard as Nicky pads into the bathroom, naked.

"I found the stockings you were looking for. They were in the small bag, not the big one," Nicky says, turning to grab the shaving supplies from the sink counter. His ass is perfectly shaped, the dip at the base of Nicky's spine begging for Joe to press his lips there. Joe scans his eyes over the planes of his back, sighing softly as Nicky looks over to him.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Nicky asks, amusement sparking in his eyes as Joe laughs, stretching in the water.

"Mmm, stockings. Something something," Joe says for the pleasure of hearing Nicky snort. He shakes his head and Joe props himself on the ledge of the tub, dripping on the floor as he gazes up at the other half of his soul.

"Besides, I was distracted by you," Joe says, skimming a wet hand along Nicky's bare thigh. Nicky's cock, soft between his legs, twitches when Joe curls a hand around it, like a greeting. Nicky huffs softly, batting his hand away as he sits on the edge of the tub.

"Not yet," Nicky admonishes, smiling at Joe. There's a hunger in his eyes that Joe knows his own is reflecting back. Joe kisses Nicky's knee as he slips his feet and legs into the water with Joe. His skin at any point is welcome, the contact reassuring even as Nicky hisses at the hot water.

"Boiling yourself, my love?" Nicky asks wryly.

Joe laughs, leaning back in the tub to drape a soaking wet leg over Nicky's thighs. Steam curls from his skin, the cold air pleasant as Nicky whips the shaving soap bar into a lather, the small brush releasing the scent.

"Always. I will be a lobster and you will have to deal with it," Joe says, as Nicky's lips quirk. "Is that one of the new shaving soaps?"

"Bergamot. Now hold still," Nicky says, bending his head to his task. Joe loses himself to the silky lather and the slow, methodical sweeps of the razor. Joe hums softly, poetry tumbling through his head as Nicky glides the razor over Joe's knee, rinsing it as the water turns cloudy. Nicky motions for his other leg, steam curling from it as well before Nicky applies the lather.

He makes quick work of it, rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of one leg thoughtfully. Joe watches him, taken by the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips as he ever has been. His brow is strong and proud and Joe reaches up, tracing a damp finger across his nose and brow.

"I have been thinking about this all day," Joe says, watching the expressions flitting over Nicky's face. Joe thinks about the other bags in their drawers, the silk and lace that would have once been more expensive than Joe could have considered. 

"What have you been thinking about?" Nicky asks, thumb rubbing over a cleared patch of skin thoughtfully. He smooths a little more soap across it, running the razor over it gently.

"This stubble," Joe says, rasping his thumb over the prickly hair on Nicky's cheek. "I want to feel it on my thighs. Want you to open me up with your mouth."

"Why do you think I didn't shave this morning?" Nicky asks, a smirk on his face as Joe groans, laughing. Joe tilts his head back, happiness warming through him as Nicky lowers his leg into the water.

"Finish your bath," Nicky says, leaning over to kiss Joe hard. He smells of citrus and the oils that he had helped smooth into Joe's hair. He smells of Joe and Joe surges forward, kissing him harder.

They bite at each other's lips, devouring the other until Joe debates upon just pulling Nicky into the tub with him, rubbing off on each other. Desire that's been pooling all day flares to life, like a lantern in the evenings, lighting the way. Nicky pulls back before Joe can act on the impulse, wanting to feel that smooth skin against his own and were it not for the water going cool, Joe thinks he could stay here forever.

"Finish your bath," Nicky repeats, smiling as he dries his feet and legs, slipping away as Joe groans to himself, laughing.

===

"Oh, look at you," Nicky says admiringly from the doorway. Joe looks over to him, the sapphire lace panties back on, this time joined by the matching garter belt. Smoothed over freshly shaven legs, the stockings that Nicky had found feel like a second skin.

"Please do," Joe flirts as Nicky crowds into his space, taking him in slowly and deliberately. Joe lets Nicky press him into the wall, leaning back and sighing as Nicky's hands trail over his bare torso.

Joe settles himself, bracing his shoulders against the wall, canting his hips forward. His cock, half-hard, presses against the lace, firming up with every second of Nicky's eyes on him.

"You are beautiful, my love," Nicky says pressing his hot hand over Joe's cock. He grips Joe firmly, lace pressing into the sensitive skin; Joe shivers, groaning as Nicky's free hand brushes over his nipples.

Joe loses himself to the sensation, the lace itching in just the right way, his cock straining against the fabric. Nicky teases his fingers along the hem of the panties, nail scraping along the skin there to pull a shiver from Joe.

"What was it you wanted?" Nicky asks, leaning forward, pressing his naked front against Joe's. The sudden warmth of him is shocking, a gasp wheezing out of Joe as Nicky litters wet kisses along Joe's neck. "To feel my beard on your thighs, yes?"

Nicky rubs his chin against Joe's neck, the rasp of stubble as loud as Joe's heartbeat. He shudders, grinding up against Nicky. Nicky hums softly, smiling as he pulls away.

"Please. Your mouth. Your beard," Joe says, punctuating each sentence with a kiss to Nicky's lips, "I just want you."

"You have me," Nicky murmurs, sliding down Joe's body. He kneels, pressing his face to Joe's smooth thigh. Joe shivers hard, gasping at the prick of stubble that Nicky drags back and forth. Joe watches him, watches the way Nicky drags his nose through the crease of skin where Joe's thigh meets his groin. Nicky's tongue flickers out, a lightning flash of sensation that makes Joe tremble.

Nicky spends time on each thigh, laving hot kisses to the soft skin there. Joe groans, watching beard burn bloom and disappear as quickly as Nicky scrapes his stubble there. Nicky noses at his balls through the lace, tongue wetting the fabric, hot and insistent, making Joe's legs feel weak.

On every pass of Nicky's tongue, he moves his head from side to side, the scrape of his stubble obnoxiously loud where it catches against the lace over his balls. Joe groans at the feeling as Nicky's hands grip his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and letting them go, sending want spiraling through Joe's gut.

"Turn around," Nicky says, hands squeezing the back of Joe's thighs, his wide palms covering them easily. "I want to eat you out while you keep these on."

"God, yes," Joe says, turning easily. The wall is warmed by his back, solid against him and he can't help but let it take his weight. The lace is cut higher on his ass, exposing the bottom of his cheeks, a fact that had made Nicky's eyes darken with glee and the reason why Joe had gotten these. He knows how Nicky is watching him in the same way he knows the sound of Nicky's sword swinging through the air and the way his breath hitches as he comes.

The brush of Nicky's lips is a shock at first, the prick of stubble making Joe gasp. He's torn between thrusting forward, seeking any kind of friction for his cock and pushing back, wanting more of Nicky's mouth.

"Habibi," Joe gasps, forehead pressing into the wood as Nicky presses his stubbled cheek harder into the skin there. Each press causes Joe's cock to jump, his heart pounding furiously, like he's been running. He shivers when Nicky chases the beard burn with his tongue, laving the area. Joe imagines the sight, the image of Nicky on his knees, face buried against Joe's ass, like the mirror they fucked under in Las Vegas twenty - thirty? - years ago.

Caught between memories and the present, Joe yells when Nicky pulls the lace to the side, diving into Joe's ass like a man who has been starving. Nicky throws himself into it, sighing and working Joe up faster than anything else. Nicky kisses him with wet, sucking kisses, making Joe's knees wobble, his tongue tracing the pucker of Joe's hole. Joe can hear Nicky's own sighs and pants, the tell-tale smack of skin on skin that says Nicky is taking his own pleasure at this.

Knowing that Nicky is enjoying himself so thoroughly is heady. Joe pushes back into his mouth, chasing the wet kisses Nicky sucks into the skin there. The prickle of stubble makes Joe's skin break out into goosebumps, the lace of the panties digging into the skin of Joe's hips.

"I wish I could see you. See you on your knees, eating me out like this," Joe moans, legs going wobbly when Nicky pushes his tongue inside, fluttering. "It sounds filthy. It feels amazing."

"We should go back to the place with the mirrors," Nicky rasps, pulling away to tease the tips of his index finger into Joe's hole. Joe shudders, hands scrabbling on the wood in front of him, grateful for the stalwart bulk.

"You read my mind. Vegas, right?" Joe gasps out as Nicky hums, finger sinking in deeper. His finger is slick and Joe has a moment to wonder where Nicky's been keeping the lube before Nicky sinks a second finger into him. Joe grinds his forehead into the wall, gasping and shaking as Nicky curls his fingers, searching and keeping Joe tethered between fucking forward and fucking back.

"Watching you watch us was exhilarating," Nicky says, sinking his teeth into the meat of Joe's ass. The sharp bite makes Joe shout, desperate for any kind of friction on his cock.

"Being with you is exhilarating," Joe gasps, tears pricking at his eyes again, hot and itchy as the lace that's pinning his cock. Nicky's tongue joins his fingers, the flutter of his tongue against Joe's stretched rim leaving Joe to cling to every shred of himself, whining Nicky's name.

"Do you want to come like this?" Nicky asks, fingers stilling as Joe gulps in huge lungfuls of air, like he's just come back to life. Joe pants, collecting himself while Nicky waits for him to answer.

"Hold me. Want your hands," Joe says, breathing hard as Nicky eases his fingers out of Joe. He stands quickly, fitting himself along Joe's back and Joe gasps at the sudden heat of him. Nicky pulls him close, a mimicry of earlier in the day, Nicky's hand sliding inside the lace panties.

Joe cries out as Nicky strokes him firmly, long strokes that nearly have Joe going onto his toes, groaning loudly. He slumps back into Nicky, reaching back to hold him close. Nicky nuzzles in under Joe's ear, breathing hard as he jerks Joe off.

Secure in Nicky's arms, as he has been so many times before, Joe comes so hard he sees stars. His voice breaks on a cry, body stiffening like when he and Andy went cliff jumping. It feels like the weightless moment of being in the air before they crashed into the water. Joe's heart races, skin suddenly oversensitive in the best of ways as he writhes back against Nicky. Nicky's hand flexes against his belly, smearing Joe's come there as he thrusts against Joe.

Nicky's breath hitches, hips grinding into Joe's ass, Nicky's groan reverberating through Joe's chest. Joe feels the hot streaks of come painting his back as Nicky buries his face into Joe's neck, their gasps and panting breaths suddenly loud in the quiet room.

They stand there, swaying together as their breathing slows, pressed together, sweat and come drying on their skin but Joe can't find it in himself to be bothered by it.

"Bed or shower?" Joe asks, turning slowly to gather Nicky to him. Nicky hums, sliding his hands over Joe's back, warm and sure as Joe sighs and Nicky echoes it.

"Like this. Just for a moment," Nicky says as Joe presses their foreheads together, feeling their hearts beat together. Joe closes his eyes, content in the peace of the moment, holding Nicky close and being held by Nicky.

Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (As ever, if I've gotten anything wrong, please _KINDLY_ let me know):  
> Tesoro - Treasure  
> Habibi - My Love


End file.
